


EXTREMELY Dark Percy

by BlueGirl22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Percy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGirl22/pseuds/BlueGirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally dies, and Percy gets extreme bloodlust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EXTREMELY Dark Percy

Everyone was eating lunch, as normal. People were talking, laughing, chewing, spilling, and just generally having a good time. Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling scream from one of the sentries by Thalia’s tree. In a split second, all were on their feet and pounding towards the sound.

Percy got there first, closely followed by Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Nico. The four in the back couldn’t quite see what had happened, but they knew it was bad when Percy stopped dead, and his knees buckled. As they neared, they saw what had happened.

Sally Jackson lay on the ground, still. Her eyes had glazed. Her skin was cold. There was a gash in her neck, an inch deep and stretching from ear to ear. Percy had dropped to his knees by her side and was sobbing. After a minute, he heard a voice standing above him.

“Oh, I’m assuming you knew her?”

It was one of the younger campers. She looked about 14. She seemed bewildered, and was dressed like one of those cool sexy spies on TV shows, in a black clingy shirt with pants to match. Most of the younger girls dressed this way when they were given their first real thing to do. He’d seen her around, but didn’t know her name. Could she have been one of Annabeth’s siblings? She certainly had the right hair for it.

Actually, Percy wasn’t thinking any of this. But, I figured you’d want to know something about her, considering. However, his attention was on the 10 inch dagger in her hand. The dagger still glistening with fresh blood.

His jaw clenched up. There was a roar in his ears. Adrenaline spiked his heart like a knife. He rose unsteadily to his feet. He could feel the streams beneath the earth. He could feel the lake, and the creek, and the sea, as far away as he was from them all.

“She,” he spat, his words dripping with venom, “is, _was_ , my mother.” The girl in front of him paled to a papery white, looked at her weapon, and dropped it like it was on fire. She backed up slowly.

“I-I’m sorry Percy. Gods, I swear, I didn’t know. I-I-I just saw her walking to the fleece and I just panicked. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-” her voice was raising to a screech. Percy’s eyes said one thing: murder.

“It’s my birthday today,” he continued, “She was coming to take me home for the day.”

He was vaguely aware of people yelling things behind him. They might have been grabbing at him too, but he didn’t really notice. _Like water like poison_ , he thought, _poison must run through her veins. Let’s see what I can do._

Whatever the girl had been babbling, it cut into an uninterrupted scream. Her skin turned apple red, and she lifted a few inches off the ground. Blood started flowing from her nose. Then her ears, eyes, mouth, and even fingernails. Her scream sputtered out, but she was still alive. Percy could feel it. Her skin began to rupture, and she bled from there too. Her eyes shriveled up, her now lifeless body convulsed, and she dropped to the ground.

Percy’s hearing turned back on, and he heard Piper scream almost directly into his ears, “STOP IT!”

His feet rooted to the ground. His mind cleared a little, and horror began to set in. Annabeth ran over to what was left of the girl. Marissa, that was her name. Daughter of Athena. Arrived two months ago. Nico surged forward, grabbed his neck, and pinned Percy to a tree. Percy didn’t even think about resisting. He saw Jason running at him full pelt looking angry as Hell and ready to punch before his vision darkened.

********

Percy woke up in the infirmary. For a minute he was blissfully amnesic about what had happened before he passed out. But it came flooding back in full gory detail when he tried to sit up and found there were restraints around his arms, legs, waist, and forehead _. What’s going to happen now? What will they do to me?_ He swiveled his eyes around to try and see if there were any people in the room. Not seeing much, he croaked “Hello?” No answer. _Will they exile me? Kill me? Throw me in jail? Do they have a jail? I wouldn’t be surprised if one was made just so they wouldn’t have to see me again. But, that might not be bad enough. What I did was evil. Is that who I am now, evil? Well exile certainly won’t be enough. So that leaves me with execution. Yes, execution seems just about right. Could be tricky though. Are they allowed to execute?_

He twisted his arm around for a minute and got his wrist free from the strap. He felt around on a table beside him. It had some water and a tray of those little medical tools. You know, forceps and such. He grabbed a little knife thing. Scalpel, I think it’s called. _Well, I guess I’ll just have to save them the decision._

********

Will was standing on the steps of the Big House about 45 minutes later. If Percy wasn’t awake by now, he’d be awake very soon. Will had tried putting off going in for as long as possible, but he clenched his teeth and went in. What he saw made him almost throw up. Percy was lying on the bed still, with two deep, precise cuts on his forearms. One of his hands was still clenched tightly around the little knife.

********

They gave both Sally and Percy’s bodies to Paul Blofis. They told him they had been attacked by a monster on their way out of camp. A monster with great knowledge of human veins and arteries. They had died quickly and painlessly. There was no need to upset him more than he already was.


End file.
